


Work Relations

by darkfusionx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: Hope Watkins is a young woman trying to find her place in the world. Unfortunately, her journey takes on an emotional rollercoaster ride through various jobs. Soon, Hope finds herself wrapped up a scandal that could cost her job and her freedom. Will Hope be able to clear her name and avoid prison or would she fall victim to workplace politics?





	Work Relations

Light peered from the window, blinding me. I winced as I turned over. With one eye opened, I stared at the clock on the nightstand. 6:15 am. I smiled.

Today, was my new beginning. See, I had quit my job of 2 and half years at a prestigious law firm. Yep, I had given my letter of resignation three weeks ago. My supervisor, Mandy was shocked, to say the least.

I completely blindsided her when I knocked on her door and came in and placed the letter on her desk. Mandy, who was a 5-foot blonde Caucasian woman. She wore red-rimmed oval-shaped glasses. Her clothes screamed of someone who shopped on Fifth Avenue.

"What is this?" She asked nasally, revealing a set of white teeth. 

Her teeth were so white and perfect you had to wonder how much it caused to get her Oscar-winning smile.

"My letter of resignation." I had responded in a sing-song like voice.

That only irritated her as she frowned as she picked up the letter and began reading it. Her lips moved as if she was reassuring herself that the words on the paper were true.

After about a minute or so, Mandy looked up at me. "Why do you wanna leave, kid?"

My jaw clenched at the sound of the word 'kid.' I had been working at Aimes & Holden for two freaking years and she never called me by my name! I'm 34 years old, lady! I stopped being a kid years ago!

I controlled my inner me and simply replied, "I think it's time for me to move on to other things. But I am grateful for the time I've spent here at A&H." I lied.

Mandy discarded the letter on her desk and turned towards her computer and began typing. I stood there looking down at her hoping that she would say something decent like 'Best of luck' or 'I'm gonna miss you.' 

Nope. All I got for my troubles was, "I'll place this in your file."

I nodded and left her office. 

Once the word got around that I was leaving, a couple of people wished me luck. On my last day, I came into the office only to find my things had been placed in a box. There was no note, but just a piece of paper that had my name on it. 'Hope Watkins.' 

I frowned as I picked up the box and placed it under my desk. After that, I went about my day as usual...answering the phones, setting up consultations with the attorneys and new clientele, and electronic filing. 

By the time lunchtime came around, I was pretty convinced that no one remembered that it was my last day. I felt a little embarrassed at the notion that these people who I had given my lifeblood to for two years would give a damn about me. However, it would have felt nice to know that someone cared. 

Before I knew it, the day went by. All the paralegals and support staff had left for the day. Even, Mandy left early without saying a word to me. I gathered the remainder of my things, including the box from under the desk. I walked into Mandy's office and placed my timecard in the punch clock machine for the last time. 5:01 pm. I sighed.

I signed my card and left it on Mandy's desk. After setting up the answering machine, I turned off the lights. The only place that was lit was the waiting area. With a free hand, I pushed the door open, not before placing the office keys on my old desk. 

I set the alarm for the office, allowing myself 8 seconds to get out. I quickly shut off the waiting area lights. Soon I was out. 

Moments later, while standing at the elevator, one question kept nagging at me. 

Who was it that packed my box? Was it their way of telling me that they wanted me to leave as quickly as possible? 

By the time I got back to my apartment, the answer to my question had been revealed to me. 

At the very bottom of the box, there was a piece of paper. I recognized the handwriting right away. The note was from Mandy. It said,

"Since you like to be a quitter, you are banned from stepping foot on A&H property and we are revoking your gym membership. Please leave any and all materials belonging to A&H on the front desk on your way out. -M-"

I was shocked. Not because I found it to be absolutely petty. As far as I knew, I had never done anything wrong. So why was I being punished because I chose to leave?! 

I never called out sick. I had never taken a vacation. Stayed late countless times, helping the rest of the support staff with brief preparations. Velobinding every copy by hand. Set up firm lunches. Ran across the city serving and filing papers while wearing heels. Yeah, not fun at all. Not once did I ever complain. I took everything they gave me on the chin and kept going. 

I crumpled up the paper and threw it into the wastebasket. Frowning, I said to myself,

'I should have left the box.'

'


End file.
